1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for catching a ball with which one can perform baseball pitching practice alone, and moreover can pass a judgment of strike or ball on the pitched ball.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Conventionally, to perform baseball pitching practice by oneself, there has been no other way than pitching a ball against a wall surface or the like. Though easily accomplished, such exercise includes the difficulty of judging whether the pitched ball is a strike or not, with the result that the pitching practice itself becomes monotonous, resulting in reduced pleasure.
It therefore is desirable to provide a device for catching a ball which permits even one person to readily perform pitching practice as a matter of course and have a strike judgment passed on the pitched ball, so that he or she can maintain a sufficient interest in pitching practice.
The present invention has been achieved with such a consideration in mind.